Microsoft Windows NT 3.51
leftright Windows NT występuje w dwóch różnych postaciach, Windows NT Workstation (stacja robocza) oraz Windows NT Server. Obie są tym samym systemem operacyjnym, jednakże różnią się licencją oraz opakowaniem. Windows NT Server nadaje wyższy priorytet procesom serwera oraz rozprowadzane jest z dodatkowym oprogramowaniem serwera. Windows NT Workstation nadaje wyższy priorytet aplikacjom użytkownika i ogranicza liczbę jednoczesnych połączeń sieciowych do 10 użytkowników. Pomimo wyglądu przypominającego system Windows 3.1, Windows NT jest nowym, działającym w trybie chronionym, 32-bitowym, wielowątkowym systemem operacyjnym. Pod maską Windows NT jest produktem zupełnie nie związanym z innymi produktami "Microsoft Windows". Windows NT może uruchamiać dobrze napisane aplikacje MS-DOS i Windows 3.x wykorzystując specjalny podsystem emulacji. Windows 3.1 będąc 16 bitowym systemem, gdzie wielozadaniowość zrealizowano na zasadzie współpracy oprogramowania, nie może bezpośrednio uruchamiać aplikacji Windows NT. Dla systemu Windows 3.1 udostępniono podsystem "Win32s", który pozwalał uruchamiać aplikacje Windows NT korzystające z bardzo małego podzbioru poleceń systemu. Z tego względu aplikacje te nie mogły używać wielowątkowości lub innych zaawansowanych właściwości, które po prostu nie były możliwe do uzyskania w Windows 3.1. Jednakże system Windows 95 zintegrował większość funkcji systemowych Windows NT w oprawie z Windows 3.1. center Pierwszą czynnością dla użytkownika systemu Windows NT jest logowanie. Bez tej operacji użytkownik nie uzyska dostępu do Windows NT. Konto użytkownika może istnieć na lokalnej maszynie Windows NT, w lokalnej domenie lub w autoryzowanej domenie głównej. Powyższe okienko uzyskano z wygaszacza ekranu Windows NT, ponieważ podczas startu system czyści schowek Windows i nie można w nim umieścić treści tego okienka przy logowaniu się. center|410px Po logowaniu Windows NT uruchomi aplikację Windows NT Program Manager. Główną różnicą pomiędzy menadżerem programów w Windows NT i 3.1 są grupy programów. Każdy użytkownik posiada swój własny zestaw grup programów, które może edytować i zmieniać bez naruszania grup należących do innych użytkowników. Istnieją również grupy globalne, gdzie wszyscy użytkownicy widzą to samo. Grup takich nie może modyfikować zwykły użytkownik. center|410px Ponieważ Windows NT nie jedzie na szczycie MS-DOS, musi samo zająć się zarządzaniem partycji dyskowych. Aplikacja Disk Administrator jest graficznym narzędziem do obsługi dysków i partycji. Wydajność jest istotna dla Windows NT, dlatego system ten zawiera graficzny monitor wydajności pozwalający na notowanie i wyświetlanie działań rdzennych części systemu operacyjnego. center|410px Podczas gdy system Windows 3.1 zwykle musiał polegać na swoim programie konfiguracyjnym przy zmianie trybów pracy ekranu, Windows NT posiada zdolność zmiany tych trybów w locie. center|410px Windows NT widzi sterowniki urządzeń oraz usługi jako listę dostępnych programów, które można włączać i wyłączać. Zwróćmy również uwagę na ikonę "Licensing" na panelu sterowania. Jest ona specyficzna dla Serwera Windows NT i stosuje się ją do kontrolowania liczby użytkowników, którzy mają prawo podłączenia się do Serwera Windows NT przez sieć. Każdy użytkownik podłączający się do usług współdzielenia plików lub drukarek na Serwerze Windows NT musi posiadać "Licencję", aby tego dokonać. Licencje kupowane są w firmie Microsoft. center|410px Oto panel sterowania siecią w systemie Windows NT 3.51. Wymienia on całe załadowane oprogramowanie sieciowe i pozwala na konfigurację każdego składnika. center|410px Drukarki są tworzone i modyfikowane przy pomocy menadżera druku. Może on modyfikować kolejki wydruku na zdalnych komputerach, chociaż jest to w pewnym stopniu ograniczone. Na przykład porty (wymienione tutaj w "print to") nie mogą być utworzone zdalnie. center|410px Menadżer plików w Windows NT może sterować współdzieleniem katalogów na komputerze lokalnym lub na komputerze zdalnym pracującym pod kontrolą systemu Windows NT. Może on również modyfikować prawa dostępu do plików na stacjach o systemie plików NTFS. center|410px A oto kilka narzędzi zarządzających. Na górze widzimy aplikację Event Viewer, która pokazuje zdarzenia zapisane przez usługi NT, stacje i aplikacje. Na spodzie znajduje się aplikacja User Manager używana do tworzenia i edycji kont użytkowników. center|410px Windows NT zawiera aplikację Remote Access, lecz w przeciwieństwie do systemu operacyjnego Windows for Workgroups, wersja NT obsługuje protokół TCP/IP przez PPP przy połączeniu z Internetem. Interesujące jest to, iż plik pomocy wspomina o wyborze przeglądarek sieciowych różnych firm. Z całą pewnością takiej frazy nigdzie nie spotkamy w Windows 2000. center|410px A oto coś, czego nie można często oglądać. Word 97 pracujący pod kontrolą systemu operacyjnego Windows NT 3.51. Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś dlaczego elementy sterujące w pakiecie Office 97 są dużo wolniejsze w działaniu niż takie same elementy w innych aplikacjach? Oto odpowiedź: wszystkie kontrolki rysuje ono samodzielnie. Staje się to zupełnie oczywiste przy uruchomieniu tej aplikacji w systemie Windows NT 3.51, ponieważ rdzenne menu jest dwuwymiarowe, a rdzenne kontrolki okien nie mają przycisku "X". Chociaż daje to użytkownikom NT 3.51 wrażenie pracy w systemie Windows 95, to jednak jest zupełnie zbędne w systemach Windows 95 i NT 4. Oznacza to jednocześnie, że jeśli Windows 2003 będzie posiadało czterowymiarowe menu w grafice ze śledzeniem promienia lub podobne ulepszenia, to Office 97 nie będzie w stanie tego wykorzystać. Kategoria:Systemy operacyjne